Lady Bats
from Symphony of the Night is one of the most renowned lady bat characters in the series. ]] The Succubus, Lilith, Lilim, Were-Bats, and some female vampires, are alluring or grotesque demonic bat-women that appear in Castlevania. Their mythological backgrounds may be slightly different, but they are often pallet swaps of each other. Some succubi are characters in their own right, though it is not clear if each appearance is the same succubus reincarnated or a different one, as they are only referred to as "succubus". Shanoa is also able to take the form of a were-bat. Women turned to vampires by Dracula tend to take on the form of a bat, such as the Lesser Vampire in The Dracula X Chronicles, and Draculina in Order of Ecclesia. Women turned into vampires by other vampires are not shown with bat features, such as Rosa and Carrie's Cousin (presumably turned by Gilles de Rais), or Stella and Loretta (turned by Brauner). The only time one of the ancient female vampires (Carmilla and Elizabeth Bartley) are shown to possess bat-like features is Carmilla's battle form in Circle of the Moon. A bat-woman of unknown nature (possibly a lesser vampire or a succubus) is a boss in The Adventure ReBirth. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Succubus first appeared in the series in a dream sequence for Alucard in ''Symphony of the Night, where she takes the form of his mother, Lisa, as she is being executed for being a witch. Dracula's true form in Symphony of the Night contains a portion of the body of the Succubus. The official artwork for the Succubus in Symphony of the Night (like all 2-D sprites in all games for succubi, Lilith and Lilim) portrays her nude bust. A censored version of the artwork was included as unlockable artwork in Castlevania Chronicles. The model of the succubus' NECA action figure contains extra fabric that covers her bust. ''Symphony of the Night'' (LCD handheld) An enemy that resembles Fake Sypha is possibly mislabeled as "Succubus" in the Tiger Electronics handheld version of Symphony of the Night. This may be because official artwork exists for the succubus but not for Fake Sypha. A similar mislabeling occurred for what appears to be Gaibon, which was called a Hippogryph, which also has official art which Gaibon lacks. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon There are several enemies in ''Circle of the Moon that resemble flying bat-winged female demons. The Succubus is the most basic kind. More advanced kinds, like the Nightmare, Fallen Angel, Lilim and Lilith attack with rings arranged in a circle around them. Other similar enemies include the Harpy, the Siren and Camilla. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow In ''Aria of Sorrow, a scroll hints that the succubus is considered one of three parts that make up Dracula's powers. The body of the second form of Graham Jones consists of the upper body of twin succubi. Beating this form with the succubus soul and the other two parts of Dracula's power is required for Soma to realize that he "is" Dracula, and then be able to get to the true ending of the game. Some succubi will take the form of Mina Hakuba and plead for help while lying on the floor, to taunt Soma into coming to their rescue. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Some succubi will take the guise of Yoko Belnades in ''Dawn of Sorrow. If Soma jumps past them, they will attempt to kick him in this form. If he attacks, they will laugh and drop their disguise, revealing their true form. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The succubi will say different things to a male character than to a female character in ''Portrait of Ruin. If her advances are "rejected" by a male character, she will exclaim: "You impudent!". She will yell at a female character: "Filthy cow!". When defeated, she will sarcastically murmur: "So lonely...", while fading away in flower petals. Lilith will occasionally drop the Lilith Corset, which can be worn by Charlotte Aulin. ''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles If Richter or Maria fail to rescue all of the trapped girls in ''The Dracula X Chronicles (including Annette), Annette will be turned into a lesser vampire and must be killed. Enemy Data Gallery Artbook20.jpg|Succubus from Symphony of the Night Succubuslament.jpg|Succubus from Lament of Innocence Loi mobile manga Succubus clip.JPG|Succubus from the Lament of Innocence comic Dos sacub.jpg|Succubus concept art for Dawn of Sorrow Koma Succubus.JPG|Succubus from the Koma comic strips for Dawn of Sorrow 60804 blowup.jpg|NECA action figure of the Succubus Cod Comic Succubus.jpg|Succubus from the Curse of Darkness manga Succubus from Portrait of Ruin.JPG|Succubus from an illustration posted on Konami of Japan's official web page for Portrait of Ruin that portrays all the female enemies in that game PoR Illustrated Lilith.JPG|Lilith from the same illustration Cdxc-annette-vampire.jpg|'Lesser Vampire' from The Dracula X Chronicles Pachi dracula 05 1024.jpg|Succubus from Pachislot Akumajō Dracula Succubus Pachinko.png|Succubus from Pachinko Trivia *The character Magnus in the Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection is an incubus, which is the male equivalent to a succubus. *"Draculina" is a term in the manga and anime Hellsing, used to refer to vampires of the Dracula bloodline (or female vampires in general; the term is rarely used, so it is unclear if its use was supposed to be a call out on Alucard's identity or not). *Draculina from Order of Ecclesia is a rework of the Gargoyle sprite. *Draculina resembles the monstrous forms of the three "Brides of Dracula" from the 2004 film Van Helsing. *The succubus in Pachislot Akumajō Dracula is not killed when she is defeated. Instead, she lies on the ground submissively and pouts. *The bat woman in The Adventure Rebirth uses the voice of Maria from The Dracula X Chronicles in the UK version (and will exclaim: "Yay!"), while in the US version, she will use the voice of Carmilla from Castlevania Judgment and will say: "Let's Dance!". es:Damas Murciélago Category:Demons Category:Female Monsters Category:Flying Enemies Category:Vampires Category:Adventure ReBirth Bosses